Elapsed
by formydearest
Summary: Ada lupa yang terlalu dalam, untuk mengingat bahwa cerita kita pernah sangat sempurna. [NCT Jaehyun x Doyoung/broken!JaeDo/oneshot/AU/RnR?]


**Doyoung**

Seoul, akhir bulan Juni.

Ini masih langit yang sama. Berwarna biru, dengan riak-riak awan di sekelilingnya. Langit yang bahkan nyaris sama dengan yang terakhir kulihat bersama seorang lelaki jangkung, berambut pucat keemasan, yang juga sangat suka mendongeng.

Ah.. ya, namanya Jaehyun. Gara-gara mengenang pertemuan terakhir itu, imajinasiku tiba-tiba membentuk awan menjadi berbagai macam hal. Kuda, banteng, bentuk hati. Aku bahkan bisa membuat jalinan cerita dari awan-awan tersebut. Aku jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Desau angin terdengar merdu bagaikan gesekan biola seorang maestro. Seolah berbisik, membelai lembut pipiku. Sesekali berusaha menerbangkan lembar kertas yang sedang kubawa. Dulu, Jaehyun sering bercerita tentang serba-serbi alam. Sejarah angin, Kerajaan Awan dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Hal aneh yang sebenarnya kurang cocok diperdengarkan padaku, yang sejak sekolah menengah menggilai sejarah berbau politik atau peperangan. Tetapi Jaehyun memang pandai memikat siapa saja. Dan ya, kuakui—aku merindukan cerita itu sekarang.

* * *

 _2 tahun yang lalu._

 **Doyoung**

Bangku di sebelahku masih kosong. Hanya angin yang setia menemani. Aku masih menunggunya di sini. Kuharap kali ini dia tidak mengingkari janjinya lagi hanya karena ketiduran.

 _'Sudah jam 18.30,'_ desahku. Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya sampai menjelang malam. Aku telah berjuang melewati tahun-tahun tanpa pertemuan dengannya. Jadi, toh keterlambatannya kali ini bukanlah masalah besar.

 **Jaehyun**

 _'Sial, sial, sial...'_ umpatku dalam hati.

Karena seharian di kantor dan terjebak macet menuju rumah, aku jadi lupa kalau hari ini punya janji dengan Doyoung. Aku bahkan jadi mandi terburu-buru. Ditambah lagi selangkanganku sampai ditekan oleh pinggiran kursi. Tidak ada waktu untuk merasakan sakit. Doyoung menungguku. Dalam hati, aku tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf. Bodoh juga, sih. Toh, lelaki itu tak tahu betapa berjuangnya aku. Paling-paling juga, dia menyangka aku ketiduran.

Kulirik jam tanganku, 19.00. Sial. Aku terlambat lima jam—kami janjian pukul 1. Kupacu mobilku lebih cepat menuju taman tempat kami janji akan bertemu.

Taman ini unik. Memiliki sebuah danau di tengahnya, tempat aku dan Doyoung biasa menghabiskan waktu—aku dengan khayalanku, Doyoung dengan buku-buku 'berat'nya. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencarinya. Tepian danau kosong, hanya suara burung hantu yang bersahut-sahutan. Aku berjalan mengitari taman, dan akhirnya menemukannya tengah duduk memeluk lutut di bangku taman. Badannya menggigil. Buku biografi tebal yang tertumpuk di sampingnya bahkan nampak pucat dari sini. _'Sejak kapan musim dingin di bulan Juni?'_ batinku.

Menyaksikan dia menggigil kedinginan karena menungguku, menimbulkan semilir dingin di tulang punggungku. Kemudian menusuk hatiku. Aku berjingkat perlahan mendekatinya dan kusampirkan jaketku—membungkus badannya.

"Jaehyun?!" pekiknya agak bergetar. Menyenangkan mendengar namaku keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Aku sendiri tak dapat membalas tatapannya lama-lama. Aku mengalihkan mata pada danau yang kian lama kian tak beriak. Nadanya saat menyebut namaku bahkan samar di telingaku. Entah lega, kesal, terkejut, atau mungkin bingung.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," sambungnya mengagetkanku.

"Aku juga!" sergahku.

"Aku dulu..." pintanya.

"Jangan! Aku laki-laki! Aku harus duluan!" keringat dingin mengucur pelan di pelipisku.

"Hei, aku ini juga laki-laki!" balasnya tak kalah keras.

Aku sendiri terkejut mendapati diriku baru saja membentaknya, sementara Doyoung pun akhirnya bungkam. Wajahnya semakin sendu. Seketika hening. Dinginnya udara malam memeluk kami berdua.

Bertahun-tahun aku mencampakkan perasaanku sendiri. Mengulur-ulur waktu, seolah tahu kapan saat terbaik. Membungkam dan merahasiakan segalanya.

Dan kini, entah mengapa jantungku berdebar semakin dahsyat. Tidak lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Seakan-akan selalu ada sesuatu yang mengejarku, hendak menghantamku. Kurasakan kepalaku semakin pening saja, sementara wajah Doyoung semakin kabur di mataku. Ya ampun, Doyoung...

Kau harus tahu semuanya. Detik ini juga.

"Jaehyun, maaf... Aku—"

"Aku sayang padamu," potongku cepat, hanya dalam satu helaan napas.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku mengangkat dagunya. Mata kami bertatapan.

"Aku sayang padamu, Doyoung-ah," bisikku pelan.

Bahu Doyoung mulai terguncang. Isak tangis keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Menyaksikan pria kesayanganku menangis, rasanya seperti luka yang ditetesi jeruk nipis.

"Kenapa begitu lama, Jae?" Tangis Doyoung benar-benar pecah sekarang. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?" Dia memperlihatkan jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin perak melingkar indah disana.

Dan tubuhku pun melemas.

 **Doyoung**

Aku merasa hancur saat matanya tidak berkedip dari cincin perak di jemariku. Matanya yang lelah—menampakkan kesungguhan. Tapi aku sudah memilih. Memilih untuk tak terjebak terlalu lama dalam 'kebisuan' yang selama bertahun-tahun ini tercipta.

Aku telah menarik diriku dari kubangan perasaan yang tak jelas padanya. Kulihat Jaehyun sibuk dengan keseruannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengawali pembicaraan selain soal khayalan-khayalannya. Aku—sebagai pengagum rahasianya—merasa tak pernah disuguhi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kejujuran.

Dan kini ia tertawa, membuat hatiku semakin hancur.

Ia masih tertawa, dan aku masih menangis.

Lalu hening lagi.

"Jadi... kapan?" tanyanya seraya menyeka mata.

"Besok," lirihku.

Kemudian sepi.

Udara malam semakin dingin. Aku kembali menggigil di tengah isak tangis.

"Ada kafe yang baru buka di dekat sini, bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja? Disini mulai dingin."

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia langsung menggamit lenganku, dan kami pun berjalan menuju kafe tersebut.

Aku memesan secangkir _cappuccino_ dan Jaehyun memesan kopi hitam. Kafe ini tidak begitu besar, tapi pengunjungnya ramai. Canda tawa terdengar bergantian. Memenuhi paru-paruku yang sedari tadi sesak oleh kesedihan.

Jaehyun menatapku sambil bertopang dagu.

"Sekarang pukul berapa?"

"Delapan lebih—" jawabku sambil mengira-ngira maksud dari pertanyaannya—bukankah dia punya jam tangan sendiri? Satu hal yang terlewat dariku, karena dia dulu selalu berkata, _'hidupku tidak terikat waktu'._

"Lebih banyak atau sedikit?" sambungnya nampak ingin bercanda.

Minuman kami datang. Masih mengepul, menguarkan aroma khas. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan yang tersenyum menatap kami.

Aku meletakkan telunjuk di pelipis, seakan-akan berpikir keras.

"Atau," jawabku akhirnya.

"Sialan," umpatnya dengan wajah dongkol. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah padanya sebagai tanda kemenangan. Menyembunyikan kesedihan yang sedari tadi mencekikku.

Jaehyun pun tertawa lepas. Tawa yang tampaknya benar-benar ia nikmati.

Kemudian kebisuan kembali mendera kami. _'Oh ayolah, Jae. Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang manis? Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita,'_ teriakku dalam hati.

Kulihat jam berdetik tidak terlalu energik. Tetapi suaranya membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Kulirik pepohonan rimbun di seberang kafe masih bersahabat dengan angin. Tapi gesekan antar daunnya mengalahkan suara mesin mobil para saudagar kaya yang setiap liburan sudah pasti berjajar di halaman parkir hotel bintang lima.

Aku bukan orang yang tahan dengan hanya berdiam diri di rumah sepanjang waktu. Tapi aku benci ke luar rumah jika hanya disuguhi udara yang sesak oleh kata-kata yang beterbangan. Apalagi ini bukan sekali dua kali. Sudah lama aku mengharapkan pertemuan yang sebenarnya.

"Pukul berapa?"

"Delapan."

"Maksudku besok—"

Kulihat Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bersiap mendengarkan jawabanku.

"Sembilan pagi. Kenapa?"

"Hm... T-Tidak." Jaehyun mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyeruput kopinya. Satu kata kembali terbang.

Aku mendengus—lagi—seraya meremas cincin yang rasa-rasanya ingin kubuang saat ini. Wajah Jaehyun yang mendadak memucat, membuatku tak tahan menahan genangan air di pelupuk mata.

Apa masih ada yang kau pikirkan—dan aku tidak tahu?

 **Jaehyun**

"Setidaknya, ada empat belas jam lagi..." ucapku bersyukur.

"Empat belas jam apa?" rupanya Doyoung belum juga mengerti.

"Empat belas jam yang tersisa untuk kau dan aku," sambungku semakin parau.

Akhirnya kami kembali menangis. Bersama. Kemudian aku bercanda, dan ia tertawa. Lalu dia bertanya, dan aku menjawab. Jawabanku rupanya tak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia menangis lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai pukul 11 malam. Seisi kafe memandang kami, seakan kami adalah dua makhluk asing yang tersesat di bumi. Tapi kami tidak mempedulikan itu semua. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhir.

Tapi semua kebahagiaan memang ada akhirnya. Seseorang menelpon Doyoung dan menyuruhnya segera pulang.

 _'Ini bukan jangkauanku,'_ batinku lirih.

Kami saling menatap penuh arti. Dengan senyuman di bibir, tapi kesenduan di mata. Tidak banyak kalimat cinta dan sayang yang kuucapkan padanya. Karena aku percaya, perasaan yang tulus itu terkadang lebih baik tidak diutarakan lewat kata-kata manis dan memabukkan, tapi ditunjukkan lewat perbuatan.

Kami beranjak ke parkiran taman. Doyoung mengekor sambil mengeluarkan jaket dari tas punggungnya dan menyampirkan jaketku di bahuku. Aku tersenyum, menggenggam erat tangannya, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. Semoga kau bahagia, Kim.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba kami terbahak-bahak saat melihat bengkak di mata. Seolah semalaman kami sudah bermain drama penuh air mata.

Aku senang bisa pulang dengan Doyoung malam ini. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Segala luka yang menganga sepertinya memang tak perlu terus dirasa.

"Besok aku datang dengan siapa, ya?" tanyaku—lebih pada diri sendiri.

Lalu Doyoung mendekapku erat dari belakang. Hangat.

 **Doyoung**

Aku masih belum paham, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan senja hanya untuk menyambut permadani hitam yang bahkan belum tentu ada bintangnya? Mengapa juga Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan lelaki sepertinya, yang bahkan belum tentu besok masih atau akan tetap ada di sini.

Sepanjang jalan aku dan Jaehyun berbagi lagu lewat _earphone_ -ku. Sebuah lagu sendu mengalun, membuatku hampir menangis lagi di punggungnya. Pelukanku semakin erat saja.

* * *

 _It's strange when the things you remember,_

 _Are the things that you seem to forget._

 _You remember the days when you mess up,_

 _The days when sadness brings tears,_

 _But you forget all those small happy moments,_

 _When it's laughter that brings you to tears._

 _If only we could be happy forever,_

 _To look forward, not think of the past,_

 _Our lives would be full of elation,_

 _With sadness a ghost of the past._

* * *

 _ **-fin-**_


End file.
